


Playground Soldier

by horamiji



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Expanded Possibility, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad and Beautiful, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horamiji/pseuds/horamiji
Summary: ครั้งล่าสุดที่แคสเซียนบาดเจ็บหนัก K-2SO อุ้มเขาไปยังเซฟเฮาส์ ระหว่างทางมันประเมินทุกบาดแผลของเขาอย่างละเอียด และที่นั่นมันได้ดูแลเขาอย่างใกล้ชิด จนกระทั่ง...





	

Title: Playground Soldier

Fandom: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story

Pairing: K-2SO x Cassian Andor

Event: Before Rogue One

\----------------------------

_"นายชื่ออะไร"_

_"ผม...เคทูเอสโอ"_

_"นายรู้อะไรบ้าง"_

_"ผม...มีหน้าที่ช่วยเหลือการปฏิบัติงานของคุณในหน่วยข่าวกรองแห่งกองทัพพันธมิตรกบฏ ผู้กองแคสเซียน แอนดอร์"_

_"..."_

_"ผมพูดอะไรผิดไปหรือเปล่า"_

_"นายไม่รู้อะไรเลย..."_

.

.

.

_อย่าเข้ามาใกล้เกินไป_

คนเป็นเจ้านายมักเตือนเขาแบบนั้นเป็นประจำ เจ้าหุ่นยนต์ไม่แน่ใจว่าตนเข้าใจความหมายที่แท้จริงของมัน ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นปัญหาเรื่องความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจหรืออย่างอื่น ผู้กองคนเก่งอาจเพียงต้องการระยะห่างที่ชัดเจนจากภายนอก หรือกำลังปิดกั้นไม่ให้ใครก็ตามทลายกำแพงเข้าไปภายใน ซ่อนเร้น...หัวใจอันโดดเดี่ยวอ้างว้างนั้นเอาไว้ตามลำพัง

แต่เคทูเอสโอทำตามคำสั่งโดยเคร่งครัด  
เขาทำเช่นนั้นเสมอ

"คุณควรหยุดเดินก่อนเลือดจะไหลหมดตัว แคสเซียน"

เขาหยุด

ไม่ใช่เพราะเจ้าดรอยด์แนะนำ  
แต่ขาที่บาดเจ็บสิ้นแรงจนทรุดลงตรงนั้น

"ฉัน...ไม่เป็นไร" แคสเซียนกัดฟัน พยายามลุกขึ้น ทว่าถูกขัดคอ  
"แม้แต่จะคลานคุณยังทำไม่ไหวเลย รู้ไหมว่ามีโอกาสกี่เปอร์เซนต์ที่แผลของคุณจะติดเชื้อรุนแรงจนต้องตัดขาทิ้--"  
"นายจะให้ฉันทำยังไง! พวกมันยังไล่หลังเราอยู่ ถ้ามีไอเดียที่ดีกว่านี้ก็รีบๆ ทำเข้า!" ผู้กองหนุ่มขึ้นเสียง

และเคทูเอสโอถือเอาประโยคนั้นเป็นคำอนุญาต

แขนยาวเก้งก้างสีเทาดำตรงเข้าช้อนร่างอันสะบักสะบอมดูไม่จืดขึ้นมาอย่างระมัดระวัง แคสเซียนไม่ได้โวยวายต่อว่าอย่างที่กังวล หากตรงกันข้าม...เขานิ่งไป นิ่งสงบเงียบงันราวกับเด็กน้อยในอ้อมกอดคนเป็นพ่อแม่ เปลือกตาหนาหนักถือโอกาสปิดตัวลง ไม่ฝืนทนให้ทรมานอีกต่อไป

ปลดปล่อยทุกภาระที่แบกไว้บนบ่าเล็กๆ นั้นให้เจ้าหุ่นยนต์ตัวใหญ่รับช่วงต่อ

"รู้งี้น่าจะอุ้มมาซะตั้งแต่แรก..."

เคทูเอสโอพึมพำ เมื่อคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายสลบไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่ถึงจะยัง...เขาก็คงพูดมันอยู่ดีนั่นแหละ ผลข้างเคียงจากการถูกรีโปรแกรมทำให้เขาพ่นทุกอย่างที่คิดออกมาตรงๆ เสมอ ซึ่งมันมักจะทำให้เขาโดนแคสเซียนดุ

เขาชอบเวลาเจ้านายดุนะ แต่...

"ตอนหลับคุณก็ดูไร้พิษสงดีหรอก"

_น่ารักกว่าตื่นเยอะ_

"...ฉันยังได้ยินนะเค"

แคสเซียนงึมงำทั้งหลับตา แขนหนึ่งห้อยตกลงมาเป็นอิสระไร้การควบคุม

เจ้าหุ่นกลอกตาเป็นวงกลมเลิ่กลั่ก ไม่มีถ้อยคำแก้ตัวใดๆ ไหลผ่านเข้ามาในวงจรสมองกล ได้แต่ก้มหน้าก้มตาพาคนบาดเจ็บไปตามเส้นทางสำหรับหลบหนีพวกทหารจักรวรรดิ สู่เซฟเฮาส์ซึ่งอยู่ห่างออกไป จังหวะก้าวย่างของเคค่อยๆ ช้าลงเมื่อค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าไม่มีศัตรูตามมาแล้ว น้ำหนักการลงเท้าก็ผ่อนลงด้วยราวกับโจรย่องเบา

ไม่อยากให้ร่างในอ้อมแขนบอบช้ำไปมากกว่านี้

"คิ้วแตก..."

เคพึมพำ เงยมองทาง ก่อนก้มลงพินิจพิเคราะห์ใบหน้าเปรอะเลือดของชายหนุ่มนานขึ้น "...ไม่เกินเศษหนึ่งส่วนห้านิ้ว หัวแตก...ยาวนิ้วครึ่ง ดั้งเกือบหัก กรามช้ำ ดูมีเลือดคั่งภายใน..."

เจ้าดรอยด์จักรวรรดิรีโปรแกรมของเขาร่ายยาวกับตัวเองไม่หยุด จากศีรษะจรดปลายเท้า มันประเมินทุกบาดแผล ทุกร่องรอยขีดข่วน วิเคราะห์ทุกอาการ ทุกโอกาสที่เส้นประสาทของเขาจะเสียหายอย่างถาวร หรือติดเชื้อในกระแสเลือด หากไม่รีบทำการรักษา

"นอกจากกระสุนบลาสเตอร์ทะลุต้นขา กระดูกข้อเท้าคุณเหมือนจะร้าว จริงๆ ผมแปลกใจที่มันไม่แตกละเอียดไปแล้วหลังจากคุณฝืนวิ่งอยู่ได้ตั้งนาน..."  
"เค..."  
"ครับ?"  
"เบาเสียงหน่อย..."  
"ขอโทษครับ"

คราวนี้เขากระซิบ

และตระหนักว่าแคสเซียนไม่ได้สั่งให้เงียบ แค่ให้ลดเสียงลงเท่านั้น ซึ่งมันต่างจากทุกที เคแปลกใจแต่ไม่ได้ถาม... คิดเอาเองว่าเจ้านายคงไม่อยากอยู่คนเดียวในความคิด อีกฝ่ายคงต้องการเพื่อนบ้างเป็นบางเวลา -โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งในเวลาที่อ่อนแอแบบนี้- สายลับผู้หลอกใช้ความไว้ใจของคนอื่น จนตัวเองไม่อาจไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจใคร...คงเป็นชีวิตที่เดียวดายเกินกว่าจะจินตนาการ เขาไม่กล้าวิเคราะห์ออกมาดังๆ หรอกว่าจากคะแนนเต็มร้อย ลึกๆ แล้วผู้กองคนสำคัญของฝ่ายกบฏรู้สึกเหงาเปล่าเปลี่ยวเพียงใด

รู้แต่ว่ามันสูง...สูงมากอย่างแน่นอน

แคสเซียน แอนดอร์นอนนิ่งในอ้อมแขนกว้างใหญ่ดั่งเปลผ้าใบซึ่งแกว่งไปมาน้อยๆ จากการก้าวเดินของเค จังหวะไหวเอนเอื่อยๆ นั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนกลับไปเป็นทารกอีกครั้ง เขาแทบจำวัยเด็กของตัวเองไม่ได้แล้ว ไม่มีอะไรเป็นภาพชัด มีแต่เส้นร่างอันพร่ามัว เลือนราง กับรอยประทับจางๆ พอให้รู้สึก

เด็กชายแคสเซียนผู้มักแจกจ่ายรอยยิ้มใสซื่อบริสุทธิ์ให้กับโลกทั้งใบ...หายไปไหนแล้วนะ  
ทำไมถึงได้...เหลือแต่มืออันเปื้อนเลือดกับหัวใจที่ด่างพร้อยด้วยรอยมลทินแบบนี้

"คุณหลับไปเลยได้นะแคสเซียน หรือคุณไม่ไว้ใจผม"

"...ได้หรือเปล่าล่ะ"

_ชีวิตฉันฝากไว้ในมือนายได้ไหม_

"คุณไว้ใจผมได้"

_ก็หวังว่าจะเป็นอย่างนั้น_

.

.

_เฮือก!_

เป๊ง!

_ฟัค--_

สบถในใจ ยกมือคลำหน้าผากป้อยๆ เหล่มองเจ้าของหัวแข็งๆ ซึ่งเขาสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมาโขกเมื่อครู่ มันผงะถอยหลังไปเล็กน้อย ก่อนยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใหม่ ใช้มือโลหะลูบปอยผมที่ปรกหน้าเขาอยู่ขึ้นไป _เพื่อสำรวจว่ามันโนหรือเปล่า...?_

"ฝันร้ายหรือครับ"

"เออ มีนายในนั้นด้วย"

แคสเซียนบ่นงุบ ปัดมือเจ้าหุ่นทิ้ง ยันตัวขึ้นนั่ง...ได้ไม่ถึงสามวิ เคทูเอสโอดันเขากลับลงไป

"มีโอกาส 94.76 เปอร์เซ็นต์  ที่คุณจะล้มทันทีที่พยายามยืน นอนเถอะแคสเซียน"

ผู้กองหนุ่มยอมรับว่าตนยังเจ็บเกินกว่าจะดื้อไม่ฟัง เอนตัวกลับลงไปพิงหัวเตียง คำรามลอดไรฟันด้วยรู้สึกรวดร้าวตลอดแนวซี่โครง ความทรงจำสั้นๆ ในช่วงเวลาที่ถูกศัตรูซัดบลาสเตอร์เข้าใส่บริเวณสีข้างแวบย้อนมา เขาไม่เจ็บหนักขนาดนี้นานแล้ว ตั้งแต่เริ่มงานสายลับก็ไม่ได้ออกไปแนวหน้าอีก เสี่ยงตายเสี่ยงถูกจับอยู่แค่ในเงามืดเท่านั้น ซึ่งหากพลาดจะไม่มีใครรู้ ฝ่ายกบฏจะปฏิเสธการทำพิธี จะไม่มีเพื่อนร่วมงานคนไหนร้องไห้ ครอบครัวที่ไม่มีอยู่แล้วยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึง แคสเซียน แอนดอร์จะกลายเป็นผีไร้ญาติล่องลอยอยู่เหนือป้ายหลุมศพที่อาจไม่ได้สลักชื่อจริงของเขาด้วยซ้ำ

ช่างไร้ตัวตนเสียเหลือเกิน

"คุณไม่ดุผม วันนี้เริ่มต้นได้น่ากลัวซะแล้ว"

"มีอะไรแย่กว่าขาไหม" แคสเซียนถาม พลางลองขยับ และพบว่ามันแทบเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่จะเคลื่อนไหวโดยไม่เจ็บเหมือนจะตาย  
"มีครับ"  
"คือ?"  
"จิตใจคุณ"  
"..."  
"คุณนอนกระสับกระส่าย เหงื่อท่วม ฝันร้ายอย่างน้อยคืนละสามรอบตลอดสามคืนสามวัน--ใช่แคสเซียน คุณสลบไปสามวันแล้ว"

เขาเงียบไปพักหนึ่ง "...มีอะไรร้ายแรงอีกบ้าง"

"ทุกอย่าง ผมแนะนำให้เรากลับฐาน ที่นี่ไม่มีแบ็คตาแทงก์ ยังไงคุณก็ทำงานต่อไม่ได้ถึงผมจะจัดการรักษาเบื้องต้นให้แล้วก็ตาม"

แคสเซียนไม่ได้คิดจะทำภารกิจต่อ อันที่จริงเขาไม่อยากไปไหนเลย ความเจ็บปวดตามร่างกายยังไม่เท่าไร แต่หัวใจน่ะสิเหมือนจะไปต่อไม่ไหวแล้ว...ทุกวันเขาใช้ชีวิตอยู่กับคำโกหก หลอกลวง หลอกใช้คน...ฆ่าคน ก้มมองมือตัวเองกี่ครั้งก็เห็นแต่รอยเลือด ทั้งเก่าและใหม่ ทั้งคล้ำเข้มเกรอะกรังและแดงฉานอุ่นร้อน ไม่รู้แล้วว่าจะทนได้ถึงเมื่อไร ไม่รู้สึกอะไรสักอย่างเลย...

แต่ที่แย่ที่สุด...

"แคสเซียน?"

คือต้องมาอ่อนแอให้ใครบางคนเห็น

_"ร้องไห้ทำไมครับ?"_

ใคร...ที่ไม่ใช่มนุษย์ด้วยซ้ำ

สายลับหนุ่มปาดน้ำใสที่ไหลดิ่งลงมาตามแก้มทิ้งลวกๆ นึกแปลกใจที่เพิ่งตระหนักว่าตัวเองมีเพื่อนสนิทพอจะยอมให้เห็นน้ำตาได้เพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น และมันเป็นหุ่นยนต์

"..."

เจ้าดรอยด์ได้แต่กลอกดวงแสงกลมๆ สองดวงไปมาโดยไม่กล้าพูดอะไรอีก เคไม่ชอบความเงียบนี้เท่าไร เขาคิดถึงตอนเจ้านายดุหรือเสียงดังใส่มากกว่า ไอ้อาการเงียบทั้งมีน้ำตาไหลนี่น่าสะพรึงนัก

_น่าเป็นห่วง..._

"ไม่เป็นไรนะ คุณร้องไห้กับผมได้--"  
"เค"  
"ครับ?"  
"ฉันหิว..."

เคทูเอสโอรีบลุกขึ้นจากท่าคุกเข่าข้างเตียง

"รอเดี๋ยวนะ"

เขาไล่มันไปไกลๆ ได้ทันก่อนนัยน์ตาร้อนผ่าวจะกลั่นน้ำตาออกมาอีกหยด มันถูกปาดทิ้งอย่างรวดเร็ว น่าสมเพชชะมัดที่ทำตัวแบบนี้ อยากพูดอย่างคนอื่นอยู่เหมือนกันว่าพ่อสอนเสมอไม่ให้ร้องไห้ แต่พ่อตายตั้งแต่เขายังเด็ก เท่าที่จำได้คือพ่อมักเล่านิทานก่อนนอนให้ฟังและมันทำให้เขาหลับฝันดี ที่สอนเขาไม่ให้ร้องไห้คือชีวิตในกองทัพกบฏต่างหาก แคสเซียนสู้ศึกนี้มาตั้งแต่หกขวบ...นานพอจะทำให้เรียนรู้ว่าน้ำตาเป็นเรื่องเสียเวลาและเปล่าประโยชน์

แต่บางอย่างบางครั้งมันก็ห้ามไม่ไหวจริงๆ

"อย่าทำหน้าแบบนั้นสิ คุณยังต้องทานอาหารอ่อนๆ ไปอีกพักใหญ่"

ความจริงข้อนั้นทำให้แคสเซียนมีสีหน้าเหยเกหนักกว่าเก่า  เขายื่นมือไปรับชามอาหารที่ดูไม่น่ากินเลยสักนิดเดียวนั่น ทว่ามันถดแขนหนี

"อะไรอีก"  
"ผมป้อนให้ดีกว่า"  
"ฉันไม่ได้แขนขาด"  
"แต่มีโอกาส 35.9 เปอร์เซ็นต์ที่แผลตรงหัวไหล่จะเปิดหากคุณใช้กล้ามเนื้อแขน ยังไม่นับอีก 44 เปอร์เซนต์ที่กล้ามเนื้ออกจะ--"

"พอแล้ว จะป้อนก็ป้อน"

ขี้เกียจจะเถียง และความจริงแล้วอยู่เฉยๆ ให้คน --หุ่นยนต์-- อื่นดูแลก็สบายดีเหมือนกัน และวูบหนึ่ง...วูบเดียวเท่านั้นจริงๆ ที่ความคิดจะปลดระวางแล่นวาบเข้ามาในหัว แต่เขาไม่ได้ไขว่คว้ามันไว้ _ทำไม่ได้_  ยี่สิบปีแห่งการต่อสู้นั้นเนิ่นนานเกินกว่าจะทิ้งขว้างให้สูญเปล่าไปเฉยๆ เพื่ออะไรเล็กน้อยอย่างตัวเอง...ตัวเขาเองที่แทบไม่มีอะไรเหลือแล้วทุกวันนี้

เขาเป็นใครหากไร้ซึ่งหน้าที่ต่อฝ่ายกบฏ  
เขามีใครนอกจากสหายร่วมรบในกองทัพ

แคสเซียนในวัยหกขวบยังมีตัวตนของเขามากกว่าตัวเขาในตอนนี้เลย

"ผมอยู่ตรงนี้นะ แคสเซียน"

"อะไรนะ"

สะดุ้งเงียบๆ --นึกสงสัย มันรู้ได้ไงว่าเขาคิดอะไรอยู่...จนเคพูดต่อ

"คุณใจลอยไปไหนแล้ว ไม่ทานสักที"

 _โดยไม่รู้ตัว_... _มันพูดถูกอย่างหนึ่ง เขามีเค  
_ _มีดรอยด์ที่ขโมยมาจากฝ่ายศัตรูเป็นเพื่อนตาย - ไม่น่าสมเพชเท่าไรหรอกว่าไหม_

"เค...นายตายเพื่อฉันได้ไหม"

แคสเซียนยังคงไม่งับช้อนเข้าปาก เพียงเพื่อถามประโยคนั้น แสงไฟกลมๆ สีขาวในตาของเจ้าดรอยด์กระพริบถี่ มือเหล็กลดระดับช้อนที่จ่อปากเจ้านายอยู่ให้จมกลับลงไปใต้ทะเลข้าวโอ๊ตต้มในชาม

"ผมตายเพื่อคุณได้นะแคสเซียน แต่..."

คนบนเตียงรอฟังถ้อยคำถัดมาอย่างจดจ่อ

_"แต่ผมอยากอยู่เพื่อปกป้องคุณไปเรื่อยๆ มากกว่า"_

ความตื้นตันเคลื่อนขึ้นมาจุกลำคอจนพูดไม่ออก เท่าที่เขาทำคืออ้าปากงับช้อนข้าวต้มเข้าไป เคี้ยวหงุบหงับเงียบๆ

และนั่นทำให้เคพอใจที่สุดแล้ว

.

.

วันต่อมา แคสเซียนเปลี่ยนไปเป็นคนละคน

พวกเขายังอยู่ที่เซฟเฮาส์ ไม่ได้กลับฐาน ไม่ได้ส่งรายงาน ไม่ได้ทำภารกิจที่ยังคั่งค้างให้เสร็จ ราวกับโลกทั้งใบได้หยุดหมุน และเวลา ณ ที่นี้เป็นนิจนิรันดร์ ผู้กองหนุ่มหัวหน้าหน่วยสืบราชการลับใช้ชีวิตธรรมดาๆ ที่เขาไม่เคยมีไปกับเจ้าดรอยด์คู่ทุกข์คู่ยาก ถือเป็นการพักฟื้นเยียวยาทั้งกายและใจของตัวเอง

"ถ้าหัวผมหลุดไปมันจะไม่คุ้มกันนะครับ"

เคกลอกตาขึ้นลง พยายามเหล่ลูกแอปเปิ้ลบนหัวสลับกับมองแคสเซียนผู้กำลังเล็งปืนตรงมาที่เขา --ที่หัวของเขา-- ด้วยแขนข้างที่ยังพันผ้าพันแผลเอาไว้อยู่

"ไม่เชื่อฝีมือฉันรึไง"

แคสเซียนเอ่ย รอยยิ้มขี้เล่นสว่างไสวขึ้นตรงมุมปากอย่างที่ไม่น่ามีใครเคยได้เห็น แต่ดวงตาของดรอยด์อย่างเคสามารถจับภาพนั้นได้จากระยะไกล และเขาอยากจะบันทึกมันไว้ในหน่วยความจำตลอดกาล --อยากเก็บเป็นโฮโลแกรมไว้เปิดดูเล่นเลยด้วยถ้าทำได้-- ไม่รู้ว่าสักกี่ชาติจึงจะมีโอกาสได้เห็นมันอีก

"ถ้าแขนคุณหายดีร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์แล้วผมก็เชื่ออยู่หร-"

ปิ้ว! โพละ!

แอปเปิ้ลแตกกระจายเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยอยู่เหนือกะโหลกโลหะเรียบเป็นมันของเค เจ้าหุ่นขายาวพุ่งตัวออกจากจุดนั้นฉับพลัน ไม่ใช่กลัวเศษซากผลไม้จะตกใส่... แต่เพราะเจ้านายคนเก่งทำท่าจะเป็นลมล้มพับไปต่างหาก

แคสเซียนชิงทรุดตัวลงนั่งได้ทันก่อนร่างจะล้มวูบลงกระแทกพื้น "ฉันโอเค--"  
"แดดแรงเกินไปสำหรับคนป่วยอย่างคุณ แคสเซียน เข้าบ้านดีกว่า"  
"ไม่เอา นายยังไม่ได้ยิง ยังไม่รู้ใครแพ้ชนะเลย"  
"ผมให้คุณชนะเลย เข้าบ้านเถอะครับ"

แคสเซียนทำหน้างอเหมือนเด็กถูกขัดใจ -- _นี่ก็เป็นอีกช็อตที่เคอยากบันทึกเก็บไว้เสียจริงๆ_...ปรินท์แปะฝาบ้านเลยยิ่งดี

"น่าเบื่อ นายทำตัวเหมือนพ่อฉันไปได้"  
"ไว้หายดีแล้วมาแข่งกันใหม่นะ ลุกขึ้นเร็วครับ"  
"อุ้ม..."

แคสเซียนซึ่งยังนั่งจุ้มปุ๊กอยู่กับพื้นยื่นสองแขนออกมา เอียงคอมองดรอยด์ตัวสูงที่ยืนบังแดดให้อยู่อย่างออดอ้อน เคจ้องภาพตรงหน้าเงียบๆ รู้สึกราวกับวงจรไฟฟ้าข้างในตรงไหนสักแห่งเกิดช็อตและทำเขากลายเป็นอัมพาตไปชั่วขณะ จนเจ้าคนตัวเล็กเอาสองมือมาเกาะแกะกำรวบรอบน่องขาโลหะเพรียวลมของเขาและเอ่ยย้ำ

"เค อุ้มหน่อย..."  
"ครับแคสเซียน"

เคทูเอสโอย่อเข่าลง สอดแขนเข้าโอบรัดรอบลำตัวของคนข้างล่าง ซึ่งอยู่ๆ ก็ย้อนวัยกลับไปเป็นเด็กน้อย เรียวแขนเล็กวาดกอดรอบลำคอเจ้าดรอยด์โดยอัตโนมัติ ตามด้วยสองขากระหวัดรัดไขว้หลังเอวโลหะสีเข้ม  แคสเซียนซุกหน้าลงกับอกกว้างๆ แข็งๆ นั่น หลับตาฟังเสียงเครื่องยนต์กลไกที่อยู่ลึกลงไปทำงานฮึมฮัมแผ่วเบา ระหว่างเคเหยียดขาขึ้นยืน

"กอดอุ่นกว่าที่คิดแฮะ"

เคก้มมอง "คุณซบอยู่กับส่วนจ่ายพลังงานน่ะ"

"เค ยังไม่เข้าบ้านนะ"  
"แต่แคส--"  
"เดินเล่นก่อน"

เคไม่เคยขัดคำสั่งเจ้านายได้จริงๆ จังๆ เขาพาเจ้านายกระเตงเหมือนลูกลิงตัวน้อย เดินลัดเลาะตัดผืนป่าเขียวขจีข้ามไปสู่ทุ่งกว้างด้านหลังซึ่งหนาครึ้มไปด้วยดอกหญ้าสูงชัน กลีบเล็กบางอ่อนนุ่มสีฟ้าสดเหล่านั้นหยอกล้อมือของแคสเซียนที่จงใจกางออกเพื่อให้มันระผ่าน

"เค อยากเห็นไกลๆ"

โดยไม่ต้องสั่งอะไรเพิ่มเติม เจ้าหุ่นร่างสูงหยุดเดิน ย่อตัวลงต่ำ ช่วยให้แคสเซียนปีนขึ้นไปบนหลังค่อมๆ ของตน ขาเล็กแกร่งที่ผ่านสมรภูมิมานักต่อนักนั้นห้อยลงมาจากบ่าแต่ละข้างของเค มือหนึ่งเขาเกาะคางมันไว้ อีกมือยกป้องสายตาจากแสงแดด

จากมุมสูง ทุ่งดอกหญ้าสีฟ้าสวยดูกว้างไกลเกินกว่ากรอบสายตาจะคลุมถึง ยามริ้วสายลมอ่อนโยนกรีดไล้ผ่าน ผลักลำต้นให้โอนอ่อนพลิ้วไหวตามกันไปเป็นระลอกคลื่นนั้น ทำให้มันช่างดูเหมือน...

"เหมือนทะเลเลย...นายเคยไปทะเลไหม"

"ก่อนมาเป็นของคุณ ผมเคยประจำอยู่สคาริฟสั้นๆ ช่วงหนึ่ง ทะเลที่นั่นสวยจนเขาเรียกว่าเป็นสวรรค์"

แคสเซียนยังไม่ได้ลบความจำของเคสมัยเป็นดรอยด์จักรวรรดิออก คิดว่าอาจมีประโยชน์ต่องานในภายภาคหน้าอยู่ ถึงตอนนี้มันจะเล่าได้แต่เรื่องน่าอิจฉาแบบนี้ก็ตาม

"ไว้พาฉันไปหน่อยสิ..."

เขางึมงำ เกยคางบนหัวเจ้าหุ่น

"สักวันนะครับ"  
"สัญญา?"  
"สัญญา"

จะรอนะ

_สักวัน...นายกับฉัน...ที่ชายหาดสคาริฟ_

.

.

หนึ่งมนุษย์ หนึ่งหุ่นยนต์ พบทำเลพักผ่อนใต้เงาต้นไม้ใหญ่บนเนินเล็กๆ ณ สุดปลายทะเลดอกหญ้า จากตรงนี้มองไปทางไหนก็เจริญสายตา และอย่างน้อยแสงแดดก็จะไม่มากล้ำกรายทำร้ายคนร่างกายยังไม่แข็งแรงดี เหตุผลนี้ทำให้เคเงียบปากจากการรบเร้าแคสเซียนกลับเซฟเฮาส์ไปได้

"นี่ชิงช้าบ้านพักคนชราเหรอ เอื่อยชะมัด"

พึมพำเสียงไม่เบากระทบคนแกว่ง หากแรงไกวนั้นกลับไร้ทีท่าจะแรงขึ้น เจ้าดรอยด์สีทึมยังคงเคลื่อนไหวแขนด้วยอัตราเร็วเท่าเดิม จนคนตัวเล็กที่นั่งอยู่บนมือของมันเริ่มหงุดหงิด อ่า...ใช่ แถวนี้ไม่ใช่เขตชุมชน ไม่มีสนามเด็กเล่น จะมีชิงช้าได้อย่างไร ถ้าไม่ใช่ด้วยหลังก้มค้อม ท่อนแขนโลหะยาวเหยียดยืดดิ่งมาข้างหน้า และมือที่ประสานกันรองรับน้ำหนักของเจ้านายเอาไว้ พร้อมกับแกว่งไกวเนิบช้าเป็นจังหวะไปข้างหน้า...ถอนกลับ...ข้างหน้า...กลับ...

"เค~"  
"นี่เป็นความเร็วสูงสุดที่ผ่านการคำนวณแล้วว่าจะไม่กระทบกระเทือนกับบาดแผลของคุณ แคสเซียน"  
"นี่ฉันบาดเจ็บรึพิการ"  
"ถ้าคิดว่าข้อเท้าที่ร้าวทำให้เดินกะเผลกชั่วคราวอยู่อย่างนี้จนกว่าจะได้แช่แบ็คตาแทงก์ก็เรียกว่าเกือบพิการนะ"  
"ว่างๆ ฉันจะแก้โค้ดกำกับการพูดการจานายใหม่"  
"แล้วคุณจะคิดถึงผมที่เป็นแบบนี้"

คนเป็นเจ้านายหัวเราะหึ "อย่าทะนุถนอมฉันอย่างกับไข่ในหินได้ปะ ไกวสูงขึ้นอีกหน่อยน่า เด็กๆ ชอบชิงช้าเพราะตอนลอยสูงมันสนุกนะ"

"คุณไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วนี่"

"จริงดิ?"

แคสเซียนแหงนคอมองชิงช้าจำเป็นของตนอย่างขี้เล่น เมื่ออีกฝ่ายก้มมองก็ส่งยิ้มเริงร่าราวกับเด็กน้อยกลับไปให้

เด็กน้อยหกขวบกับสนามเด็กเล่นของเขา

นั่นแหละที่สำคัญ...นั่นแหละคือทั้งหมด ที่เกิดขึ้น เป็นอยู่ และมีความหมายในตอนนี้

"เค"  
"ครับ"

 _ขัดใจเจ้านายไม่เคยได้สักที_...

เคไกวแขนแรงขึ้น ให้แคสเซียนได้บินสูงขึ้น แต่เด็กน้อยได้คืบจะเอาศอก อ้อนให้เขาไกวสูงกว่าเดิมทีละนิด...ละนิด จนเจ้าตัวคว้าหมับเข้าที่กิ่งไม้เหนือศีรษะเคได้ ระบบประมวลผลของเจ้าดรอยด์คาดเห็นความน่าจะเป็นของเหตุการณ์เลวร้ายที่อาจเกิดนับร้อยแปดวิถีในฉับพลัน

"แคสเซียน!"

มันเกิดขึ้นแทบจะพอดีกับที่เขาคำนวณตัวเลขเสร็จสิ้น บาดแผลตรงหัวไหล่ทำให้แขนของเจ้านายยึดเกาะกิ่งไม้ได้ไม่นานดั่งใจคิด มือนั้นเลื่อนหลุดลงมา!

ฟุ่บ

แคสเซียนไม่ร้อง เพราะมันไม่เจ็บ

"ได้ตัวแล้ว..."

ลืมตาหลังเสียงนั้น พบตัวเองในอ้อมแขนเจ้าดรอยด์ตัวโตอีกครั้ง มันรองรับร่างเขาไว้ได้อย่างนุ่มนวล ปลอดภัย ไร้รอยขีดข่วน ปฏิบัติหน้าที่ของมันอย่างดีเช่นทุกครั้ง

_'ปกป้องคุณไปเรื่อยๆ...'_

เคบรรจงวางคนตัวเล็กลง แคสเซียนกลิ้งหนึ่งตลบลงไปนอนแผ่หราบนผืนหญ้าอ่อนนุ่ม สัมผัสก้านใบเล็กๆ พวกนั้นสะกิดไล้ผิวกายให้จักจี้เล่น ก่อนตบมือกับพื้นข้างตัวเบาๆ พยักเพยิดให้เจ้าหุ่นที่ยังยืนบื้อทอดเงาทาบคลุมร่างเขาลงมานอนด้วยกัน

เคทำตามคำสั่งอย่างไม่มีเงื่อนไข

แต่ไม่ว่าสมองกลของเขาจะตีลังกาคำนวณเช่นไร ก็กลับคาดเดาพฤติกรรมของแคสเซียนตลอดทั้งวันนี้ไม่ได้เลย

"...?"

เขาไม่เข้าใจว่าเจ้านายต้องการอะไรจากการพลิกตัวขึ้นมาคุกเข่าคร่อมร่างเขาไว้อย่างนี้

แคสเซียนจ้องดวงตาที่ไม่ค่อยเรืองแสงเท่าไรในเวลากลางวันของมัน พรายยิ้มบาง พลางค่อยๆ แทรกปลายนิ้วกร้านไกปืนเข้าไปสอดประสานกับนิ้วโลหะเย็นๆ ทั้งห้าในแต่ละมือของเค

มันกลอกตา ซ้ายไปขวา และกลับมาโฟกัสคนข้างบน

"เล่นเครื่องบิน..."  
"...อ้อ ครับ"

_เด็กน้อยยังอยากล่องลอยในความสูง_

ลดระดับเพดานบินลงมาใกล้พื้นดินแบบนี้เคทูเอสโอค่อยวางใจหน่อย เขายืดแขนส่งลำตัวท่อนบนของแคสเซียนขึ้นพร้อมๆ กับใช้ขาคู่พยุงท่อนขาเล็กขึ้นไปเชิดเป็นหางเครื่องบิน คนข้างบนกางแขนออกเป็นปีกปะทะคลื่นลมที่แรงพอจะชักชวนใบไม้ร่วงรอบบริเวณให้ลุกขึ้นมาเริงระบำ

เหาะเหินเพลินไปในโลกแห่งความฝัน...ดินแดนจินตนาการวัยเด็กที่หล่นหาเพราะภัยสงคราม

_ขอบใจนะ...เค  
_ _ขอบใจที่ช่วยสร้างสนามเด็กเล่นให้ฉัน_

"เจ็บแขนแล้วละ..."

แคสเซียนงึมงำ เป็นสัญญาณให้เจ้าดรอยด์พาเครื่องบินลำน้อยลงจอด ทว่ากัปตันไม่ได้ลาจากสนามบินไปไหน ทิ้งตัวลงซุกอกอุ่นเพราะ 'ส่วนจ่ายพลังงาน' นั้น จับแขนของเคให้กอดรัดตนไว้ แล้วนอนนิ่ง สงบ สดับรับฟังเสียงฟันเฟืองในร่างจักรกลฮึมฮัมปะปนกับเสียงลมหายใจของตนเอง

"สนามเด็กเล่นของฉัน..."

ริมฝีปากบางลิ้มแทบไม่ขยับยามกระซิบ

แคสเซียนพบตัวตนของเขาที่จางหายไปแล้ว ที่นี่ ตอนนี้ เด็กชายคนนั้นที่สูญสลาย...ถูกทิ้งเอาไว้ในเงามืดอันหนาวเหน็บ ในพื้นที่รกร้างท่ามกลางความทรงจำ เด็กคนที่อยากเป็นแค่นักบิน ไม่ได้อยากสู้สงคราม ไม่ได้อยากล้วงความลับหรือฆ่าใคร...

แต่กลับต้องทำทั้งหมดนั่น ต้องแปดเปื้อน โดดเดี่ยว มีตัวตนอยู่เพื่อให้ผู้คนเย้ยหยัน

_ความเจ็บปวดเหล่านั้นลบเลือนไปในอ้อมแขนของเค_

"พรุ่งนี้กลับฐานกันนะ"

"ครับ"

แค่รู้ว่าจิตวิญญาณของฉันมีอ้อมกอดของนายปกป้องอยู่...ก็พร้อมจะใช้ชีวิตต่อไปได้

_อยู่ด้วยกันไปเรื่อยๆ นะ...เค_

.

.

"อือ..."

เจ้านายตัวน้อยของเขากลับมานอนซมด้วยพิษไข้เจือจางที่เจาะปากให้เคได้บ่นไม่หยุดเรื่องอีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมเชื่อฟัง ไม่ยอมเข้าบ้านแต่แรกทั้งที่แดดแรงขนาดนั้น แคสเซียนนอนฟังเฉยๆ อ่อนเปลี้ยเพลียแรงเกินกว่าจะเถียง เอาจริงๆ แค่กลืนน้ำลายยังลำบาก...

"ถ้าไข้ยังไม่ลด พรุ่งนี้ผมไม่ให้กลับหรอกนะแคสเซียน"

เจ้าดรอยด์ยื่นคำขาด ระหว่างบิดผ้าไล่น้ำจนหมาด แล้วแปะมันลงบนหน้าผากของแคสเซียนใหม่

"นึกว่าพ่อฉันตายไปแล้วซะอีก"

แคสเซียนบ่นอุบอิบ "ฉันไหวน่า กลับไปลงแบ็คต้าแทงก์ทีเดียวก็หายเป็นปลิดทิ้งแล้ว"

"งั้นก็รีบนอน"  
"อาทิตย์เพิ่งตกดินเนี่ยนะ...ละไอ้นี่ก็น่ารำคาญ" เขาดึงผ้าชุบน้ำออกจากหน้าผาก  
"ไข้จะลดไหมวันนี้"

เคว่า ยื่นมือไปอังหน้าผากที่ยังร้อนรุมๆ ก่อนจะถูกเจ้าของมันยื้อเอาท่อนแขนโลหะมาวางทาบบนนั้นแทน

"แบบนี้เย็นกว่าอีก..."  
"ผมไม่คิดว่ามันจะทำให้คุณดีขึ้น"  
 _"แต่ฉันรู้สึกดีนี่"_

แคสเซียนสวน หลับตารับสัมผัสเย็นๆ จากผิวโลหะเรียบมันที่ห่อหุ้มแขนจักรกล ราวกับมันจะช่วยลดไข้ไล่ไอร้อนผ่าวไปจากร่างกายได้

"..."

"เล่านิทานเป็นไหม"

คนถามขยับตัวลงไปอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มลึกขึ้น เคใช้มือยาวๆ จัดมันให้เรียบร้อย ตบเบาๆ ลงบนส่วนอกของเจ้านายเป็นจังหวะราวกับจะกล่อมนอน

"มีโอกาส 36.5 เปอร์เซ็นต์ที่มันจะไม่สนุก"

"จะยอมรับความเสี่ยงแล้วกัน"

หลังจากมีช่วงเวลาแสนดีเหมือนฝันมาทั้งวัน แคสเซียน แอนดอร์ไม่อยากให้มันจบลงด้วยการถูกกัดกินโดยฝันร้ายยามค่ำคืน ไหนๆ ก็ทำตัวเหมือนพ่อเขาแล้ว เล่านิทานให้ฟังก่อนนอนสักหน่อยเป็นไร

นิทานของพ่อช่วยให้เขาฝันดีเสมอ

นิทานของเคก็คงเช่นกัน

.

.

"...แล้วเจ้าชายน้อยกับองครักษ์ของเขาก็ไปถึงริมทะเลด้วยกัน มันเป็นวันที่พวกเขามีความสุขที่สุด"

...

เสียงลมหายใจและจังหวะเคลื่อนขึ้นลงของแผ่นอกบางสม่ำเสมอมาได้พักหนึ่งแล้ว เคยกแขนออกจากหน้าผากอีกฝ่าย จ้องมองใบหน้ายามหลับใหลของเจ้านายเงียบๆ แล้วจากที่ตั้งใจว่าจะอวยพรให้หลับฝันดีด้วยคำว่าราตรีสวัสดิ์เฉยๆ เขาก็มีความคิดที่ดีกว่านั้น

แต่เขาไม่มีริมฝีปาก  
และเนื้อโลหะคงไม่อุ่นเหมือน...

_วืดวืด_

เคใช้นิ้วถูกับบริเวณที่น่าจะเป็นปากของตนด้วยความเร็วสูงเพื่อให้การเสียดสีก่อความร้อน ก่อนโน้มเข้าไปใกล้...

ประทับจุมพิตแผ่วเบาลงบนหน้าผากแคสเซียน...หวังว่ามันจะรู้สึกอบอุ่น ไม่เยียบเย็นจนเกินไป

_ราตรีสวัสดิ์_

.

.

_ปิ้ว ปิ้ว ตูม!_

_ทุกอย่างเกิดผิดพลาด_

_ความพินาศเริ่มไล่งับหัวหน้าปฏิบัติการครั้งนี้อย่างผู้กองแคสเซียน แอนดอร์  'แหล่งข่าว' ทรยศเสียเองงั้นหรือ? เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าอะไรคือต้นตอสาเหตุ และนี่ก็ไม่ใช่เวลาใส่ใจด้วย เอาตัวเองให้รอดจากบาร์นี่เป็นเรื่องสำคัญอันดับหนึ่ง ที่เหลือสลัดทิ้งไปจากสมองให้หมดก่อน_

_ให้ตายสิ!_

_สายลับหนุ่มสบถ มือกระตุกขึ้นกุมหัวไหล่ซึ่งถูกยิงโดยอัตโนมัติ ลูกไฟเล็กๆ นั่นฉีกกล้ามเนื้อกระชากเลือดออกไป ทิ้งความปวดแสบปวดร้อนไว้รอบปากแผล แขนข้างถนัดสูญเสียความสามารถในการยกบลาสเท็คขึ้นยิง เขาผลัดอาวุธคู่ใจไปไว้ในมืออีกข้าง โลหิตเหนียวหนืดซึมชื้นไหล่เสื้อทันทีที่มือนั้นเลิกกดแผล หากเพียงพยายามไม่สนใจมันก็รู้สึกเจ็บน้อยลง_

_ไม่รู้แล้วว่ากระสุนพุ่งมาจากทิศไหนบ้าง_

_สูญเสียทัศนวิสัยในการมองไปอย่างสิ้นเชิงจากการก้มหลบใต้โต๊ะยังไม่พอ เลือดจากคิ้วที่แตกยังไหลย้อยเข้าตา แคสเซียนประสบความทุลักทุเลในการบรรจุกระสุน เมื่อทำสำเร็จก็ยังพบความลำบากในการเล็งยิงด้วยตาข้างเดียว เขาเหนี่ยวไกตามสัญชาตญาณ สตอร์มทรูปเปอร์ร่วงไปถึงสอง_

_โชคดีที่สัญชาตญาณใช้แทนลูกตาได้_

_โชคร้าย...มันมองไม่เห็นอันตรายที่มาถึงตัว_

_โครม! ร่างสันทัดของผู้กองหนุ่มถูกเหวี่ยงข้ามห้องไปปะทะผนังอีกฝั่ง ตัวพลิกตลบร่วงเอาแผ่นหลังลงกระแทกพื้น ปลายเท้าฟาดชั้นวางของตกแต่งร้านล้มทับข้อขาตนเอง เขาไม่รู้สึกอะไรจนกระทั่งพยายามขยับ ข้อเท้าจึงได้ลั่นความเจ็บปวดขึ้นมา ...ครืด น้ำหนักที่กดทับจางหายไป แคสเซียนลืมตาข้างหนึ่ง เห็นภาพเลือนรางเป็นหุ่นยนต์ตัวโตกำลังยกชั้นวางของนั่นออกจากขาเขา_

_"เค--?"_

_แต่ไหงเงื้อแขนสูงเหมือนจะฟาดมันลงมาแบบนั้น..._

_โครม!_

_ไม่ใช่เค!_

_แคสเซียนพลิกร่างหลบวัตถุชิ้นใหญ่ซึ่งดรอยด์จักรวรรดิทุ่มลงมา มันแตกสลายเป็นเสี่ยงๆ บนพื้นห่างจากเท้าของเขาไปเส้นยาแดงผ่าแปด เจ้าหุ่นยนต์ไม่ปล่อยให้เขากระเสือกกระสนไปไหนได้ไกล คว้าหมับเข้าตรงข้อเท้าข้างที่บาดเจ็บอยู่แล้วนั่น บีบล็อคเต็มแรงจนเจ้าของมันทนไม่ไหวแผดเสียงร้องลั่น เหวี่ยงร่างนั้นลอยเหนือพื้น แล้วปล่อยให้ทะยานเข้าใส่แผงเครื่องจ่ายเหล้าที่แขวนห้อยลงมาจากเพดานเหนือเคาน์เตอร์บาร์_

_กึง!! ศีรษะเขาปะทะของแข็ง มั่นใจได้เลยว่าแตก ระหว่างร่วงลงพื้นใบหน้าก็ไม่วายฟาดเข้ากับขอบเคาน์เตอร์ จมูกเขาอาจจะหัก มันเริ่มมีเลือดไหล..._

_แคสเซียนพยายามตั้งตัวให้ไวที่สุด มือกุมจมูกเอาไว้ ตะเกียกตะกายขึ้นคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างเคาน์เตอร์บาร์ จนหาตำแหน่งเล็งยิงเจ้าหุ่นยนต์จักรวรรดินั่นได้ เขาขึ้นไก และ..._

_มันล้มลงทั้งทีลูกไฟเลเซอร์ยังไม่พุ่งออกจากบลาสเท็คของเขา_

_ดรอยด์รุ่นเดียวกันอีกตัวเพิ่งคว่ำมันลงก่อนมองตรงมาที่ผู้กองหนุ่ม_

_"ระวัง"_

_ใบหน้าเขากระตุกไปอีกทางอัตโนมัติ และจัดการสตอร์มทรูปเปอร์ที่กำลังจะยิงตนได้ก่อน ร่างเล็กสะบักสะบอมเกาะเคาน์เตอร์เพื่อยืนขึ้น หันกลับไปอีกที ภาพที่เห็นคือเคทูเอสโอถูกหุ่นอีกตัวรัดคอยื้อยุดเป็นพัลวัน_

_"เค!"_

_ความจริงเขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวไหนคือเคกันแน่ ด้วยตาที่เหลือศักยภาพการมองเห็นเพียงข้างเดียว ผสมโรงกับความชุลมุนในการต่อสู้รุกรับสลับกันไปมานั่นอีก เขาไม่กล้ายิง..._

_กระทั่งหุ่นตัวหนึ่งกระชากอีกตัวหงายหลังล้มลง คว้าข้อเท้าเพรียวลีบลากออกไปไกล_

_และตัวที่ถูกลาก ตะโกนเรียกชื่อเขา_

_"แคสเซียน!"_

_"เค!"_

_เขาลืมตัว ออกแรงจะวิ่ง ข้อเท้าข้างที่บาดเจ็บลั่นปลาบประท้วงทันทีที่ลงน้ำหนัก กระสุนบลาสเตอร์จากศัตรูฉวยโอกาสพุ่งเข้ากระชากโลหิตออกจากชายโครง แคสเซียนทรุดลงตรงนั้น_

_ใจยังร่ำร้องก้องตะโกน_

_เค..._

_._

_._

_**"เค!"** _

ความกลัวกระตุกเขาตื่นจากความมืด

หยาดเหงื่อผุดพรายทั่วใบหน้าและโชกลำตัว แคสเซียนยกมือขึ้นลูบแก้มเบาๆ ไม่แน่ใจว่าอะไรทำให้ฝันถึงเหตุการณ์ที่ผ่านมาไม่กี่วันก่อน ถึงภารกิจที่ยังไม่เสร็จสิ้นสมบูรณ์ เขารับ 'ข่าว' มาจากสายได้เพียงครึ่งเดียว ทหารจักรวรรดิก็โผล่มาเต็มตรอก แหล่งข่าวตื่นตูมเตลิดหนีไปทำให้เป้าความสนใจหันเหมาที่ผู้กองหนุ่ม ถูกบีบให้ต้องฝ่าวงล้อมออกทางหน้าบาร์ เครออยู่ที่ยานเกินกำหนดเวลาที่เขาสั่งไว้จึงตามมา และช่วยเขาไว้ได้ทัน แม้จะทุลักทุเลไปบ้างก็ตาม

_เคไปไหนแล้ว?_

แคสเซียนเลิกผ้าห่ม ลุกจากเตียง...เพื่ออะไรก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน ใช่ว่าตามเคกลับมานั่งเฝ้าและเขาจะนอนหลับฝันดีขึ้นจากเมื่อครู่เสียเมื่อไร แต่ไม่แน่บางทีเขาอาจต้องการนิทานปลอบประโลมอีกสักเรื่อง เขาล้มในก้าวแรก ลืมตัวไปว่าข้อเท้ายังไม่หายดีนัก ตะเกียกตะกายเกาะเตียงขึ้นยืนใหม่ ค่อยๆ เกาะประตู เกาะตู้ เกาะโต๊ะไปตามทางเรื่อยๆ เริ่มได้ยินเสียงกร่อกแกร่กแล้ว คงไม่ใช่ใครนอกจากเคทูเอสโอ หุ่นยนต์ไม่ต้องนอนนี่ใช่ไหม แต่เขาก็ไม่เคยสงสัยเหมือนกันว่าตอนกลางคืนระหว่างที่มนุษย์นอนหลับ พวกดรอยด์ทำอะไร...

เขายื่นใบหน้าเสี้ยวหนึ่งออกไปมอง เงี่ยหูฟัง  
เคยืนหันหลังให้ กำลังใช้วิทยุสื่อสาร

 _"เขากำลังจะกลับฐานวันพรุ่งนี้"_  
"..."  
"ผมเข้าใจดีว่าเขาต้องไม่ได้มันกลับไป"

แคสเซียนไม่ได้คิดให้รอบคอบก่อนเอ่ยปากถาม

"คุยกับใครน่ะ"

เจ้าดรอยด์ชะงัก มันมืดแต่เขาจับสัมผัสได้ มันนิ่งไป ก่อนตัดการสื่อสารลง

"คุณไม่ควรลุกจากเตียง แคสเซียน"

น้ำเสียงของเคเรียบนิ่งตามประสาหุ่นยนต์เหมือนทุกครั้ง แต่แคสเซียนกลับรู้สึกว่ามันต่างออกไป ซึ่งก็อธิบายไม่ได้ว่าทำไม และราวกับถ้อยคำนั้นสะกิดแผล ร่างเล็กทรุดลงกับพื้นในฉับพลัน กัดกรามกรอดเพราะความเจ็บปวดที่ไหลเวียนรอบข้อเท้า เขาคำรามเสียงต่ำในลำคออย่างหัวเสียที่ครั้งนี้พยายามเท่าไรก็ลุกไม่ขึ้นสักที จนเคตัดสินใจได้ว่าควรเข้ามาช่วยในที่สุด

แขนยาว - ที่เคยเป็นทั้งเสาชิงช้า ฐานเครื่องบิน และแถบลดไข้ให้กับเขา - สอดเข้าโอบรอบเอวเล็กไว้ ค่อยๆ พยุงร่างอ่อนยวบของคนเจ็บขึ้น แคสเซียนใช้แขนโอบกอดเอวแกร่งไว้เป็นหลักยึด ยืดตัวขึ้น

มืออีกข้างจ่อบลาสเท็คซึ่งเขาไม่เคยให้ห่างตัวเข้าที่อกของเจ้าดรอยด์

"นายคุยกับใคร เค..."  
"..."

แคสเซียนสาบานว่าไม่เคยกลัวความเงียบมาก่อน ไม่โดยเฉพาะจากหุ่นยนต์ช่างจ้ออย่างเคทูเอสโอ มันไม่เคยเงียบ นอกจากเขาสั่ง แต่ตอนนี้มันกำลังตอบคำถามของเขาด้วยความเงียบ เขาเองก็ไม่อาจสรรหาถ้อยคำใดๆ มาเอื้อนเอ่ยได้อีก ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไม แล้วจู่ๆ ภาพเหตุการณ์ในปฏิบัติการครั้งล่าสุดที่ยังไม่สำเร็จก็ไหลย้อนกลับเข้ามา ทีละเศษทีละเสี้ยว บางทีมันอาจมีเหตุผลที่เขาฝันถึงมัน บางทีมันอาจเป็นลางบอกเหตุว่าทุกอย่างกำลังจะล่มสลาย

"ผมจะไม่อ้อมค้อมแล้วกัน"  
"..."  
"คืน 'ข่าว' ครึ่งหนึ่งที่คุณได้ไปมาซะ แคสเซียน หรือไม่..."  
"หรือไม่อะไร" แคสเซียนสวน หัวเราะ "หรือไม่ นายจะฆ่าฉันอย่างนั้นใช่ไหม"  
"ผมไม่มีวันฆ่าคุณ แคสเซียน ไม่มีวันทำร้ายคุณ"

ฟังแล้วตัวชาวาบ หัวใจเบาโหวง... _ก็แล้วทำไม...?_

"เห็นทีนายจะต้องทำร้ายฉัน ถ้าอยากได้มันไป"  
คนป่วยหน้าซีด แต่กลับยกยิ้มเยียบเย็นเป็นต่อ

"ข่าว...อยู่ในนี้"

เขาใช้บลาสเตอร์คู่ใจจิ้มไปที่ขมับของตนเอง

ต่อให้ระบบประมวลผลของหุ่นยนต์จักรวรรดิจะฉลาดล้ำเลิศสักเพียงใด มันก็ไม่มีทางรู้ได้ว่าเขากำลังพูดความจริงหรือแค่บลัฟฟ์ ไม่ว่า 'ข่าว' จะถูกส่งต่ออย่างเป็นชิ้นเป็นอัน หรือถูกเก็บจำไว้ในสมองของเขาเท่านั้น ผลลัพธ์ทางเลือกก็ออกมาเหมือนกันทั้งหมดอยู่ดี คือ ต้องทรมานแคสเซียนเพื่อให้ได้มันมา ทางเลือกที่ดีที่สุดของเคอาจเป็น ฆ่าปิดปากเขาซะ เพื่อการันตีไม่ให้ข้อมูลลับของจักรวรรดิรั่วไหลออกไปถึงมือฝ่ายพันธมิตรกบฏ

มือเล็กลดลงมาจ่อบลาสเตอร์ไว้ที่ส่วนจ่ายพลังงานของดรอยด์ตามเดิม  
แม้ว่ามันจะสั่นเทาจนเขาต้องเกร็งอย่างมหาศาลก็ตาม

"เค...ทำไม-- _อ่อ่ก!_ "

เส้นเสียงตีบตันเพราะลำคอถูกบีบรัดด้วยมือใหญ่...มืออันแข็งแกร่งแต่อ่อนโยนที่เคยดูแลและโอบอุ้มเขาไว้เสมอคู่นั้น กลับกลายเป็นมือที่ทำร้ายเขาอย่างเลือดเย็นในตอนนี้ เคยังใช้อีกข้างบิดข้อมือฉกฉวยเอาอาวุธในมือไปจากเขา เปลี่ยนให้ปลายกระบอกของบลาสเท็คจ่อเล็งอยู่ตรงกลางอกเจ้าของมันซึ่งถูกบีบลำคอดันแนบติดผนัง เท้าลอยเหนือพื้น

"จำตอนที่ดรอยด์ตัวนั้นลากผมหายไปได้ไหม..."

แคสเซียนไม่ตอบคำ เข้าใจว่านั่นเป็นคำเกริ่นไม่ใช่คำถามที่ต้องการคำตอบ ทั้งไม่มีสติพอจะคิดสรรถ้อยคำมาเอื้อนเอ่ย ด้วยยังดิ้นรนพยายามแกะมือเหล็กที่ล็อคแน่นราวกับคีมนั้นทั้งรู้ว่าไม่มีหวัง กระเสือกกระสนไขว่คว้าหาอากาศหายใจทั้งรู้ว่าเป็นไปไม่ได้ และจ้องมองบลาสเตอร์ของตัวเองในมืออีกฝ่ายด้วยแววตาพรั่นพรึง

"คุณพลาดที่ไม่ลบความจำผมตั้งแต่แรก ผู้กอง ดรอยด์รุ่นผมมีระบบปฏิบัติการแยกต่างหากจากหน่วยความจำ คุณรีโปรแกรมให้ผมทำงานให้คุณได้ก็จริง แต่พวกเขาซ่อนโค้ดลับไว้ในกล่องเก็บความทรงจำ โค้ดลับ...ที่เป็นเหมือนสวิตช์ ซึ่งจะเปลี่ยนให้ผมกลับไปทำงานให้จักรวรรดิเหมือนเดิม เพียงได้รับการกระตุ้นด้วยรหัสใช้งานที่ถูกต้อง..."

_และดรอยด์ตัวนั้นก็ลากเคไปเพื่อเปิดสวิตช์...?_

"คืนมันมาเถอะ ผมไม่อยากเห็นคุณเป็นอะไรไป" เคพูดเสียงเรียบ แต่เบาหวิว คลายแรงบีบมือออกเล็กน้อยพอให้อากาศได้หาที่ทางแทรกซึมเข้าไปในปอดของแคสเซียนผ่านลมหายใจ

ร่างเล็กสูดหายใจลึกรัวอย่างกระหาย  
ละล่ำละลัก "บอก...แล้วไง...มันอยู่ในหัวของฉัน"  
"..."

"นายต้องฆ่าฉันแล้วละ"

แคสเซียนกระซิบ

"ผมอยากปกป้องคุณนะแคสเซียน ผมทำไม่ได้ถ้าคุณไม่ร่วมมือ"  
 **"แต่นายเป็นของฉันแล้ว! นายควรจะฟังคำสั่งฉันคนเดียวสิ!"**

เขาตะโกนออกมาอย่างเหลืออด น้ำเสียงอันสั่นเครือและไหล่ที่ไหวสะท้านเป็นระลอกทำเอาเคเผลอปล่อยมือไม่รู้ตัว แคสเซียนทรุดลงกับพื้นในทันที แน่นอน...วินาทีที่เข่ากระแทก คลื่นความเจ็บปวดกระทบกระเทือนไปถึงทุกบาดแผลบนเรือนร่าง แต่ไม่มีอะไรรวดร้าวไปกว่าความรู้สึกของเขาในตอนนี้อีกแล้ว ไม่มี

ไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าต้องมาเสียใจกับอะไรแบบนี้  
คร่ำครวญเสียดายหุ่นยนต์ตัวหนึ่งราวกับคนบ้า

_แต่ทั้งชีวิตนี้...เขามีมันเป็นเพื่อนแค่คนเดียวจริงๆ_

"ผมขอโทษ ที่ต้านมันไม่ได้"  
"ถ้าฉันรีโปรแกรมนายอีกครั้ง..."  
เคส่ายหน้า "คุณต้องลบความทรงจำผมเท่านั้น"

ล้างหน่วยความจำให้หมด...เพื่อให้โค้ดลับที่ซ่อนอยู่หายไปพร้อมกัน  
ทางนี้เท่านั้นที่เคทูเอสโอจะกลายเป็นของแคสเซียนโดยสมบูรณ์

เขาไม่อาจต่อต้านคำสั่งของจักรวรรดิได้เลย ในหัวของเขามีตัวเลขกำลังนับถอยหลังอยู่ตลอด มันคือเวลาที่ดรอยด์ตัวนั้นตั้งไว้ หากครบกำหนดแล้วเขายังนำ 'ข่าว' กลับไปคืนไม่ได้ ไวรัสที่แฝงตัวอยู่ในโค้ดลับจะเข้าเทคโอเวอร์ระบบของเขา เปลี่ยนเคทูเอสโอ เจ้าดรอยด์ที่ถูกกบฏขโมยมาใช้ให้กลับไปเป็นดรอยด์จักรวรรดิเต็มตัว และมันคงจะเลือกปิดปากแคสเซียนโดยไม่ลังเล เพื่อป้องกันความลับของจักรวรรดิถูกนำส่งไปถึงมือฝ่ายพันธมิตร

เคอาจลงมือฆ่าแคสเซียนทันทีในเวลาที่เขาไม่เป็นตัวเองอีกต่อไป  
เขาปล่อยให้มันเกิดขึ้นไม่ได้

"แต่นั่นเท่ากับเป็นการฆ่านาย"

แคสเซียนพูดถูก

การลบความทรงจำเขาทั้งหมด เท่ากับลบตัวตนเคทูเอสโอที่เป็นของแคสเซียนออกไป ทุกอย่างตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่พวกเขาออกปฏิบัติภารกิจเสี่ยงเป็นเสียงตายด้วยกันจะกลายเป็นศูนย์ เขาจะจำไม่ได้เลยว่าเคยช่วยชีวิตเจ้านายไว้กี่ครั้ง ทำแผลให้กี่ครั้ง กวนประสาทกี่ครั้ง โดนดุกี่ครั้ง และจะจำไม่ได้เลยว่าตลอดวันที่ผ่านมา เจ้านายตัวเล็กของเขาเรียกชื่อเขา ออดอ้อนให้เขาทำโน่นทำนี่ให้กี่ครั้ง

 _'เค...อุ้มหน่อย'  
'เค...เดินเล่นก่อน'  
_ _'เค...ไกวสูงๆ'_  
'เค...เล่นเครื่องบิน'

ทั้งหมดนั่นจะถูกลบเลือนหายไป

ทั้งหมดนั่น รวมถึง...รอยยิ้มขี้เล่นราวกับเด็กน้อยที่เขาเพิ่งเคยเห็นเป็นครั้งแรกจากแคสเซียน และมันคงเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่มันจะได้สว่างไสวในใจของเขา ทั้งที่คิดไว้ว่าจะเก็บไว้ในหน่วยความจำตลอดกาลแท้ๆ...แต่คงทำไม่ได้อีกแล้ว

เพียงวันนี้วันเดียวก็มีคุณค่าเกินกว่าสิ่งใดจะเทียบได้

เคคุกเข่าลงมาหาเจ้านายบนพื้น วางบลาสเท็คลง ประคองใบหน้าเรียวเล็กขึ้นมาอย่างทะนุถนอมที่สุดเท่าที่มือโลหะอันแข็งกระด้างเยียบเย็นจะทำได้ นัยน์ตาคู่นั้นฉายแววขุ่นเคืองทว่าอ้อนว้อนอยู่พร้อมๆ กัน มันยิ่งทำให้เขาแทบคลั่ง จนไม่อาจละสายตาได้ ไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนว่าอีกฝ่ายจะยึดติดกับตนมากขนาดนี้...

"คุณเคยถามว่าผมตายเพื่อคุณได้ไหม..."  
"...และนายบอกว่าอยากอยู่เพื่อปกป้องฉันไปเรื่อยๆ" แคสเซียนพึมพำเหมือนทวงสัญญา

**"วิธีนี้ผมจะตาย...และได้ปกป้องคุณต่อไปเรื่อยๆ"**

เคทูเอสโอคนที่อยู่ ณ ตอนนี้ คนที่ทำให้แคสเซียนมีความสุขตลอดทั้งวันที่ผ่านมา อาจต้องตายจากไป แต่เขาไม่ได้หายไปไหน แม้จะตื่นมาพร้อมกับความทรงจำที่ว่างเปล่า แต่ทีละเล็กทีละน้อยในแต่ละวันต่อจากนี้ เขาคนใหม่จะค่อยๆ กลายเป็นเคที่คอยปกป้องดูแลแคสเซียนคนเดิม เขายังเป็นทหารองครักษ์ที่ช่วยเจ้าชายน้อยฝ่าฟันอุปสรรคจนไปถึงทะเลอันแสนงดงามราวสรวงสวรรค์ได้เหมือนในนิทานที่เขาเล่า

เคเชื่อ...เลือกจะเชื่ออย่างนั้น

"..."

แคสเซียนสลัดใบหน้าหลุดจากการเกาะกุมของมือแกร่ง  
ขยับตัวหนีราวกับจะบอกว่า _'อย่าเข้ามาใกล้...'_

เพราะในวันที่ร่างกายอ่อนแอและหัวใจอ่อนล้าเกินกว่าจะทานทนไหว แคสเซียนไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงจะตั้งกำแพงกั้นใคร โดยเฉพาะกับหุ่นยนต์คนสนิทที่ต้องอยู่ด้วยตลอดเวลา เขาปล่อยให้เคเข้ามาดูแลอย่างใกล้ชิด และเป็นฝ่ายเข้าหา หยิบยื่นหัวใจที่แปดเปื้อนมืดหม่นให้อีกฝ่ายช่วยเยียวยา ความผิดของเขาเอง...ทำตัวเองทั้งนั้น จะโทษใคร

เพราะปล่อยให้เข้าใกล้หัวใจมากเกินไป จึงต้องมาเจ็บปวดอยู่อย่างนี้

คนตัวเล็กยิ่งดูลีบหดลงไปอีกยามนั่งกอดเข่า  
เสียงอันแห้งแหบพึมพำกับตัวเองซ้ำไปมา

"นายจะเอาสนามเด็กเล่นของฉันไป..."  
"ผมไม่..."  
"นายบังคับให้ฉันทำลายสนามเด็กเล่นของฉัน"  
"..."  
"ชิงช้าของฉัน เครื่องบินของฉัน..."

เคพูดอะไรไม่ออก  _รู้ดีว่าสนามเด็กเล่นของแคสเซียนคือเขา_

พื้นที่เล็กๆ ที่ทำให้แคสเซียนมีความสุขราวกับเด็กชายวัยหกขวบอีกครั้ง  
ที่ว่างซึ่งถูกพรากไปโดยสงคราม ซึ่งไม่เคยมีใครมาเติมเต็ม

แคสเซียนต้องการให้เขาปกป้องจิตวิญญาณด้วยการเป็นสนามเด็กเล่นต่อไป  
แต่เคจำเป็นต้องเลือกหน้าที่ทหารเพื่อปกป้องชีวิตของเจ้านาย

ขอโทษ...ที่เป็นทั้งสองอย่างพร้อมกันไม่ได้

"..."

เคตัดสินใจจะหลบฉากออกไป เพื่อปล่อยให้เจ้านายได้คิดใคร่ครวญทบทวนทางเลือกตามลำพัง และแม้ว่าแคสเซียนจะเลือกไม่ลบความจำของเขา เขาก็วางแผนไว้แล้วว่าจะต้องฆ่าตัวตาย เพื่อไม่ให้ตนกลายเป็นดรอยด์จักรวรรดิที่จะทรยศอีกฝ่ายโดยสมบูรณ์ อย่างไรเขาก็เลือกเป็นทหารก่อนสนามเด็กเล่นเสมอ

_ขอเพียงแค่คุณยังมีชีวิตอยู่...ไม่นานเราก็จะมีสนามเด็กเล่นไว้เล่นด้วยกันอีกครั้ง_

ขายาวก้าวออกห่างได้เพียงครึ่ง มือเล็กกำรวบรอบข้อเท้าเรียบมันนั้นเอาไว้  
เขาหยุดนิ่ง ชักเท้ากลับไปยืนจุดเดิม หากไม่กล้าก้มไปมองคนข้างหลังด้วยซ้ำ

"แคสเซียน..."  
"..."

ไม่มีสุ้มเสียงใดเล็ดลอดริมฝีปากบางออกมาโต้ตอบ  
เจ้าตัวทำแค่กอดขาเขาเอาไว้เงียบๆ เท่านั้น

"ผมยังพาคุณไปทะเลได้นะ..."

อย่างที่สัญญา...แม้ว่าเมื่อถึงเวลา เขาอาจจะลืมสัญญานั้นไปแล้ว

"พอผมตื่นมา คุณก็ทวงสัญญาเลยนะ...ตกลงไหม"

เขาไม่ได้ยินเสียงตอบรับใดๆ

 _มีแต่เสียงสะอื้นที่อีกฝ่ายพยายามกลั้นเอาไว้  
_ แต่เขายังคงได้ยิน.

.

.

_"นายชื่ออะไร"_

เขาเอ่ยถาม หลังจากดวงไฟสีขาวส่องสว่างขึ้นในตาทั้งสองของร่างตรงหน้า ส่วนผสมของโลหะท่อนยาวๆ แขนขาเก้งก้างสีเทาดำเริ่มขยับไหวอย่างมีชีวิตชีวา ระบบประมวลผลเริ่มไล่เรียงร้อยลำดับข้อมูลทั้งหมดที่มีอยู่เพื่อค้นหาคำตอบมาให้คนที่น่าจะเป็นเจ้านายของมัน เสียงแรกอันราบเรียบของเจ้าหุ่นดังชัด ตอบคำถามตามที่ถูกโปรแกรมไว้

"ผม...เคทูเอสโอ"  
"นายรู้อะไรบ้าง"

มันกลอกตาเล็กน้อย "ผม...มีหน้าที่ช่วยเหลือการปฏิบัติงานของคุณในหน่วยข่าวกรองแห่งกองทัพพันธมิตรกบฏ ผู้กองแคสเซียน แอนดอร์"

"..."  
"ผมพูดอะไรผิดไปหรือเปล่า"

แคสเซียนสั่นศีรษะแรงๆ

"นายไม่รู้อะไรเลย..."

ผู้กองหนุ่มแห่งหน่วยข่าวกรองพันธมิตรกบฏพึมพำกับตัวเอง ยืนกอดอก เชิดหน้าขึ้นมองเพดาน ราวกับพยายามจะผลักความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่เอ่อล้นขึ้นมาให้ไหลย้อนกลับลงไป ดรอยด์สมองกลวงใสบริสุทธิ์ราวกับผ้าขาวไม่เข้าใจอะไรเท่าไรนัก แต่มันฉลาดพอจะสัมผัสได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายยังมีเรื่องค้างคาใจ และมันยังพูดทุกอย่างที่ไหลผ่านแผงวงจรอิเล็กทรอนิกส์ของมันเข้ามาเหมือนเดิม

_'แล้วคุณจะคิดถึงผมที่เป็นแบบนี้...'_

"คุณจะพูดอะไรอีกหรือเปล่า"  
"หืม?"  
"ท่าทางคุณเหมือนมีอะไรในใจ ขออภัยถ้าผมละลาบละล้วง--"  
"..."

ความกระอักกระอ่วนเคลื่อนมาจุกอยู่ที่คอ  
ไม่รู้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรที่การกลืนน้ำลายกลายเป็นเรื่องยากขนาดนี้

_'ผมยังพาคุณไปทะเลได้นะ...'_

แคสเซียนสลัดหัวเบาๆ ไล่ความคิดนั้นออกไปจากสมอง มันไม่สำคัญอีกแล้ว...เขาไม่ต้องการมันแล้ว ไม่ว่าสนามเด็กเล่นหรือทะเล มันเป็นเพียงเรื่องเพ้อฝัน ไร้สาระ โลกความจริงข้างนอกนั่นกำลังเจ็บป่วยและใกล้ตายเพราะพิษร้ายอย่างจักรวรรดิ มีงานที่เขาต้องทำอีกมากในกองทัพกบฏ ทุกอย่างที่จะเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจเขาไปจากภารกิจต้องถูกโยนทิ้งไปให้หมด ไม่มียกเว้น

ทั้งความสุขใจที่ได้ล่องลอยสูงขึ้นไปในอากาศ  
ทั้งความรู้สึกดีๆ ที่มีใครสักคนมาคอยดูแล

ปล่อยให้มันจมอยู่ในพื้นที่ตรงกลางระหว่างความฝันกับความทรงจำก็พอ

"แคสเซียน...ผมเรียกคุณอย่างนี้ได้ใช่ไหม"

เจ้าตัวยักไหล่เป็นเชิงไม่ใส่ใจ ดรอยด์เหยียดร่างสูงๆ ลุกขึ้นทำท่าจะเดินเข้ามาจับมือตามมารยาท

แคสเซียนถึงกับผงะ "อย่าเข้ามาใกล้!"

_จะไม่ยอมให้เข้าใกล้เหมือนก่อนอีกแล้ว_

"...?" มันเอียงคอมองเขา แววตาไร้เดียงสา  
"ผมขอโทษนะ ถ้าทำอะไรผิดไป"

มันไม่รู้จริงๆ เขาไม่ควรไปตวาดมันแบบนั้นเลย...

"ช่างเถอะ...ไปเตรียมตัวเอายานขึ้นได้แล้ว เราจะกลับฐาน"  
"ครับแคสเซียน"

แคสเซียนไม่มองหน้าคนพูด กระทั่งมันหมุนตัวกลับ  
จ้องมองแผ่นหลังสูงๆ ค่อมๆ เคลื่อนคล้อยลับหายไป

ถ้อยคำบางคำยังบรรเลงเล่นวนเวียนในหัวซ้ำๆ ราวกับแผ่นเสียงสะดุด  
ชั่ววูบเดียวกับที่ทุ่งดอกหญ้าสีฟ้าไหวเอนตามลมดูคล้ายคลื่นทะเลแวบขึ้นมา

_'พอผมตื่น คุณก็ทวงสัญญาเลยนะ...ตกลงไหม'_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

\----SPECIAL----

"แคสเซียน ผมขอบลาสเตอร์สักอันได้ไหม"

ใบหน้าคนฟังหันขวับ "ทำไม"

"ผมอยากทดสอบความแม่นยำในการยิง ผมช่วยคุ้มกันให้คุณได้นะ ถ้าคุณต้องการ"  
"..."

ไม่มีคำตอบจากเจ้านาย

สีหน้าของแคสเซียนว่างเปล่าราวกับล่องลอยไปในที่ห่างไกลซึ่งเขาตามไปไม่ถึง  
เศษซากความทรงจำถูกกวนให้ขุ่นขึ้นมา...ฉายชัดรบกวนจิตใจ

...

_ "แดดแรงเกินไปสำหรับคนป่วยอย่างคุณ แคสเซียน เข้าบ้านดีกว่า" _   
_ "ไม่เอา นายยังไม่ได้ยิง ยังไม่รู้ใครแพ้ชนะเลย" _   
_ "ผมให้คุณชนะเลย เข้าบ้านเถอะครับ" _

_ แคสเซียนทำหน้างอเหมือนเด็กถูกขัดใจ  _

_ "น่าเบื่อ นายทำตัวเหมือนพ่อฉันไปได้" _   
_ "ไว้หายดีแล้วมาแข่งกันใหม่นะ ลุกขึ้นเร็วครับ" _   
_ "อุ้ม..." _

...

"ฉัน..."

แคสเซียนไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองกำลังจะพูดอะไรออกไป  
จะอนุญาต เพราะรู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายจำอะไรไม่ได้แล้วงั้นหรือ?

...

_ "เค...ทำไม-- อ่อ่ก!" _

_ เส้นเสียงตีบตันเพราะลำคอถูกบีบรัดด้วยมือใหญ่...มืออันแข็งแกร่งแต่อ่อนโยนที่เคยดูแลและโอบอุ้มเขาไว้เสมอคู่นั้น กลับกลายเป็นมือที่ทำร้ายเขาอย่างเลือดเย็นในตอนนี้ เคยังใช้อีกข้างบิดข้อมือฉกฉวยเอาอาวุธในมือไปจากเขา เปลี่ยนให้ปลายกระบอกของบลาสเท็คจ่อเล็งอยู่ตรงกลางอกเจ้าของมันซึ่งถูกบีบลำคอดันแนบติดผนัง เท้าลอยเหนือพื้น _

_ 'จำตอนที่ดรอยด์ตัวนั้นลากผมหายไปได้ไหม...' _

_ แคสเซียนไม่ตอบคำ เข้าใจว่านั่นเป็นคำเกริ่นไม่ใช่คำถามที่ต้องการคำตอบ ทั้งไม่มีสติพอจะคิดสรรถ้อยคำมาเอื้อนเอ่ย ด้วยยังดิ้นรนพยายามแกะมือเหล็กที่ล็อคแน่นราวกับคีมนั้นทั้งรู้ว่าไม่มีหวัง กระเสือกกระสนไขว่คว้าหาอากาศหายใจทั้งรู้ว่าเป็นไปไม่ได้ และจ้องมองบลาสเตอร์ของตัวเองในมืออีกฝ่ายด้วยแววตาพรั่นพรึง _

...

ชิ้นส่วนจากอดีตอันเลวร้ายยังหลอกหลอนเขาอยู่ทุกคืน

บางครั้งแคสเซียนยังกระเสือกกระสนในความฝัน...ฝันร้ายว่ามือโลหะคู่นั้นกำลังบีบคอเขา มันทำให้เขาหายใจไม่ออกทั้งที่อากาศถ่ายเทเต็มห้องดี สมองของเขาต่างหากที่จำลองสถานการณ์นั้นขึ้นมาบีบรัดหัวใจตนเอง และบางครั้งมือคู่เดียวกันนั่นแหละที่ต้องคอยโผล่มาช่วยไม่ให้เขาสำลักอากาศตายไปเสียก่อน แม้ว่าเคจะไม่เหมือนเดิมแล้วแต่เขาจะไม่ประมาท

เขาต้องไม่ทำผิดพลาดซ้ำสองอีก

"ฉันไม่อนุญาต"  
"แต่ว่า--"  
"ไม่!"

แคสเซียนต้องขึ้นเสียง เคจึงเงียบไป

ไม่ใช่เพราะถูกดุ แต่เป็นเพราะความหวาดระแวงในดวงตาของเจ้านายที่ทำให้เขาหยุดเซ้าซี้ เคทูเอสโอไม่รู้ว่าร่องรอยเจ็บปวดและหวาดกลัวในประกายตาคู่นั้นมีสาเหตุมาจากอะไร  เขาหรือ? แต่เขาไม่เคยทำอะไรให้แคสเซียนสักหน่อย แค่จะเข้าใกล้มากยังทำไม่ได้เลย เดาว่าเรื่องราวที่เขาไม่รู้นั่นคงเป็นแผลใหญ่ในใจผู้กองคนเก่งน่าดู

และเป็นเหตุให้ความไว้วางใจต่อเขามีอยู่อย่างจำกัด

ทั้งที่ความจริงเขาแค่อยากปกป้องเจ้านายให้ดีที่สุดเท่านั้นเอง

.

.

.

.

\----SPECIAL II----

จิน เออร์โซพยุงแคสเซียน แอนดอร์มาถึง ณ ริมหาดทราย

การเดินทางของพวกเขากำลังจะสิ้นสุดลงตรงนี้ แค่ส่งแผนผังเดธสตาร์ขึ้นไปให้กองยานกบฏที่อยู่ข้างบนนั่นได้ แค่ได้ต่อขวัญกำลังใจให้กับเหล่าทหารหาญที่ยังยืนหยัดสู้เพื่ออิสรภาพต่อจากพวกเขา ได้จุดไฟในตะเกียงแห่งความหวังให้กับผู้คนทั่วทั้งกาแล็กซี สิ่งอื่นใดก็ไม่สำคัญอีกแล้ว ไม่แม้แต่ชีวิตของพวกเขาเอง ในเมื่อมันได้ใช้เพื่อทำหน้าที่เล็กๆ อันยิ่งใหญ่นั้นจนสำเร็จเสร็จสิ้น

ที่เหลือก็เป็นหน้าที่ของคนยังอยู่...

แคสเซียนทิ้งตัวลงบนผืนทราย มันเปียกชื้น แต่ก็อบอุ่นจนเขาอยากจมร่างลงไปนอนให้ละอองสีน้ำตาลพวกนั้นกลบ ความตระหนักรู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังจะต้องตายไม่ได้บรรเทาอาการเจ็บของแผลที่ถูกยิงลงเลยแม้แต่น้อย ความปวดร้าวตรงชายโครงทำให้เขานึกถึงใครบางคนขึ้นมา ใครบางคนที่เคยเฝ้าคอยดูแลทำแผลให้เขาบ่อยๆ

ใครบางคนที่เห็นหน้ากันครั้งสุดท้ายบนหอคอยซิทาเดล  
ใครบางคนที่ได้ยินเสียงเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายผ่านคอมลิงก์  
ใครบางคนที่เพิ่งสละชีวิตตัวเองเพื่อปกป้องให้เขาทำภารกิจต่อไปได้

ใครบางคน...ที่เคยสัญญาว่าจะพาเขามาทะเลที่สคาริฟ

_ "ก่อนมาเป็นของคุณ ผมเคยประจำอยู่สคาริฟสั้นๆ ช่วงหนึ่ง ทะเลที่นั่นสวยจนเขาเรียกว่าเป็นสวรรค์" _   
_ "ไว้พาฉันไปหน่อยสิ..." _   
_ "สักวันนะครับ" _   
_ "สัญญา?" _   
_ "สัญญา" _

ตอนนี้เขานั่งอยู่ตรงหน้าสรวงสวรรค์นั้นแล้ว แต่ไม่มีอีกคนอยู่ด้วยกัน

น้ำทะเลแสนสวยสะท้อนเงาดวงตะวันเป็นประกาย ระลอกคลื่นเล็กๆ ม้วนตัวเริงระบำอย่างเป็นอิสระช่างดูคล้ายทุ่งดอกหญ้าสีฟ้าสดที่โอนอ่อนตามกระแสลมในวันนั้น แคสเซียนไม่นึกเสียดายแทนเคที่ไม่ได้มาเห็น เพราะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเคยเห็นมาก่อนแล้ว เพียงแต่จำไม่ได้เท่านั้น เขานึกเสียดายแค่ไม่ได้มีโอกาสขี่คอเจ้าหุ่นยนต์ร่างสูงเพื่อขยายขอบเขตการมองเห็นสวรรค์ออกไปไกลๆ

และเริ่มนึกเสียดายที่ไม่เคยได้ทวงสัญญาอย่างที่เคกำชับ

_ 'ผมยังพาคุณไปทะเลได้นะ...'  
_

_ 'พอผมตื่นมา คุณก็ทวงสัญญาเลยนะ...ตกลงไหม' _

ฉันอยู่ที่นี่แล้วเค นายก็อยู่ที่นี่ แค่ไม่ได้ลงมาเล่นที่ชายหาดด้วยกัน  
ถ้าได้มากับนาย...หาดทรายนี้ต้องเป็นสนามเด็กเล่นที่ดีที่สุดในชีวิตฉันแน่ๆ

"คิดอะไรอยู่?" หญิงสาวข้างกายถามขึ้น ในเวลาที่แสงเจิดจ้าวูบวาบเริ่มสาดรัศมีมาจากเส้นขอบฟ้า  
แคสเซียนอมยิ้ม "คิดถึงเค..."  
จินหัวเราะเบาๆ "ฉันก็คิดถึงเขานะ"  
"คิดว่าพวกคุณไม่ถูกกัน"  
"ก็ไม่ถูกกัน"

เส้นขอบน้ำทะเลถูกกลืนหายเข้าไปในดวงแสงขนาดมโหฬารแห่งการทำลายล้าง  
ท้องทะเลที่งดงามราวกับสรวงสวรรค์เริ่มระเหยกลายเป็นไอไล่เข้ามายังริมชายหาด

แคสเซียนกับจินหลับตาลง โอบกอดจิตวิญญาณของกันและกัน  
ความคิดสุดท้ายของชายหนุ่มยังเวียนว่ายอยู่รอบๆ ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับเจ้าดรอยด์

_**'...ผมจะตาย...และได้ปกป้องคุณต่อไปเรื่อยๆ'** _

เจ้าชายน้อยคงไม่รอดชีวิตมาถึงที่นี่ ตอนนี้

หากไม่มีทหารองครักษ์คอยปกป้องในวันนั้น

และตลอดมา

_ขอบคุณนะ...เค_

.

.

REAL END

* * *

เรื่องนี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจจากคำบรรยายฉากสุดท้ายของแคสเซียนที่ริมชายหาด จากนิยาย Rogue One ค่ะ ฮรอลลล เลยเอามาขยายซะเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวใหญ่โต(?) กระซิกๆ คือนิยายเขาบรรยายได้ก๊าวมากจนแบบ ตู้มมมม ระเบิดตัวเองกลายเป็นเพรียงเกาะเรือ ฮือๆๆ ใครจะว่าชิพคนกับหุ่นยนต์แปลกก็ช่าง เราว่าความสัมพันธ์บางรูปแบบก็ลึกซึ้งเกินกว่าจะไป romanticize/sexualize มันอะเนอะ นี่มันดีพและกินใจมากๆ เพราะแคสเซียนมีเคเป็นเพื่อนคนเดียวจริงๆ T^T และแคสเซียนก็รับรู้ถึงความเป็นห่วงเป็นใยของเคที่มีต่อนางด้วย แงๆ

แล้วดูนี่สิคะ... เคทำทุกอย่างเพื่อปกป้องแคสเซียนไม่พอ ก่อนตายยังมโนให้ตัวเองตายตาหลับว่าแคสเซียนหนีรอดไปได้อีก ฮือๆๆ นายจะหล่อขนาดนี้ไปเพื่อใครอะเคคคคคค หนูไม่โอเคคคคคคคค /ร้องไห้


End file.
